I hate you (No I don't)
by ZSLove
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are both at their senior year. They thought it would be a normal year until the principal decided it would be a good idea to put them both together on the project they do every year. They both despise each other so why would it be a good idea to put them together? Well, here you can find out what happens when you put two rivals in a house together. AU and Zosan
1. Prolouge

**Prologue****:**

There were two types of guys in One Piece High School.

One of them acted like a real-life prince. With girls by his side, he walked with confidence, sending smiles to everyone passing by, with extra winks to the ladies, of course. He was a gentleman, he was handsome, he was smart – what else could you need? He was everything that a guy needed to be, and both guys and girls wanted to be with him.

Let's call him _Mr. Prince._

The other type acted like he didn't have a care in this world for anyone. He glared at anyone daring to stand in his way, but even then, every girl had her eyes on had a body like a Greek god, and his jaw didn't fail this image, either. He was also very smart. But somehow, instead of using all of this to his advantage, he seemed to shut everyone out. He was strong and the guys were afraid of him, proof being that he won every tournament he entered. He was the best swordsman in school. Yes, swordsman.

We shall call him the _Demon Cutter._

These two had many things in common. They were hot, popular, witty and unstoppable. But they shared one more trait: They both hated each other's guts.

So what would happen when you put these two in one apartment?

Hell was bound to break loose.

**Please, give this story a chance and I'll hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hate you (No I don't)**

**Chapter 1**

''Whaat!?'' Blackleg Sanji screamed at the principal of One Piece High School.

''There is nothing you can do about this, Sanji. We have already decided it will be a good idea,'' replied he principal.

''A good idea? Yeah, so it's a good idea to fucking put two guys that hate each other in one apartment? To what, _get along_?'' Roronoa Zoro added, who was also seated in front of the head of the school beside Sanji.

The two delinquents were sitting on the chairs placed in front of the principal's desk. Which principal had just told them that from now on, they were to live in an apartment together, to 'learn to get along,' as he had put it.

''Bad language, Roronoa,'' the man, Rayleigh said. That resulted in intense glowering from Zoro.

''I won't do it,'' Sanji protested. ''I can't live with, with… With a moss-head like him!'' He said, looking disgustedly at Zoro.

''It's not like I wan't to be with you, you damn curly brow.''

The both glared at each other while Rayleigh sighed and shook his head.

''This is exactly why we are doing this. We won't allow our students to feel such hatred towards each other, especially if it causes everyone else to feel uncomfortable, too."

''That won't change a thing if I have to live with him,'' Zoro said, staring Sanji down. Sanji glared back, and was about to insult him, before Rayleigh cut him off.

''Enough! We have decided to put you two under one roof and that's what will happen! Here's the key and the address. You will go there tomorrow, so pack everything you need.''

Rayleigh handed the key to Sanji, who took it grumpily, while muttering 'old man'. He then stood up and went straight to the door. At the doorstep, he turned around again to glare at the principal, before looking at Zoro.

''Tomorrow, after school, at the library. Don't be late. If you're not there, I'm leaving."

Zoro only grunted, and after standing up himself, he walked to the door, as well, pushing Sanji to the side while doing so. 'Moss-head,' could be head murmured in the distance, followed by a 'curly brow' as they were leaving.

The next day, Sanji stood beside the library's door, tapping with his foot on the floor. He had been waiting for ten minutes, and the stupid idiot hasn't come yet. He looked around one last time, finally seeing a green head approaching him.

''Didn't I fucking tell you not to come late!?'' Sanji screamed at Zoro.

''Yeah, and you also told me you would go home, but you didn't,'' Zoro said, smirking at him.

Sanji was fuming now! How could he talk back when _he _was the one who had come late!? Next time, he would surely leave. Though, as it was, he just scoffed, then turned around and started walking, muttering 'stupid marimo'.

In a few minutes, they reached the address written on the piece of paper. Sanji took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. Stepping inside, he let out a gasp. The apartment looked amazing, much more so than he had dared to expect! He dashed over to the kitchen and his eyes grew even wider. It had absolutely everything! All the equipment he would ever need – pans, spatulas; all of it was there and more, just waiting to be used.

He was so caught up in his joy over the kitchen that he didn't notice Zoro coming in and asking him a question. He didn't snap out of his thoughts until he was punched on the shoulders.

''**What!?**'' He shouted at him.

''What's your problem? I'm asking you if you want the bedroom to the left or the one at the side, but you're spacing out on me like an idiot. Don't go barking at me for that, goddamnit.'' Zoro answered him, annoyed.

''Oh, yeah, fine, I'll come and see them soon. I need to look around here first.'' Sanji finally said with an off-handed wave, completely out of his thoughts. Well, not for too long…

''No.'' Zoro glared at him. Sanji looked at him in disbelief.

''What do you mean, 'no'?''

''I mean, I'm not waiting for you to _take your sweet time looking around!_ Go pick a room or I'll pick first. I don't have time for your girlyness.'' Zoro said in a mocking tone. Sanji felt so angry he was ready to kill somebody.

_Girlyness!?_

''What the fuck's that supposed to mean!?'' He growled, throwing the green shithead a death-glare.

Most people would have felt intimidated by that look, but Zoro didn't even flinch. Him, scared? Of who? That sissy idiot? Yeah, right!

''Well, I obviously mean you are girly,'' he merely told him, smirking.

Before Zoro knew it, a foot was flying his way. Of course, he blocked it with his arm and puched Sanji in the ribs. Well, he would have, if it hadn't been for Sanji bending down and kicking up with his free leg, hitting him in the chest. The swordsman stumbled a bit, before regaining himself and punching the guy in the stomach, for real this time. Soon, it turned into a full-on fight, fist-to-foot, kick-to-punch, and they barely noticed that they had broken a chair, as well as a mini-table.

Minutes later, Sanji was sitting on another, unharmed chair and Zoro was slouched against the wall on the floor, both breathing hard. One was smirking wider than the other, feeling very satisfied. If they could spar like this every day, maybe living together wouldn't be that bad, after all. It had been too long since they had had a proper fight. Zoro has almost forgotten how good it felt, striking each other until they couldn't move.

Even if they hated each other, they couldn't deny the fact that trying to beat each other pumped them with invigorating adrenaline. They needed it like air.

_They were hopelessly hooked._


	3. Chapter 2

**I just wanted you to know that this is still in Japan, but I write in english :) There will be some Japanese stuff and words (Not that much just what I think ****is more fitting than english words).**

**And I want to thank Prissycatice for her review :)**

**Chapter 2**

''Marimo!''

''Curly Brow!''

''Marimo'!'

''Curly Brow!''

''Mari-''

''ZORO!'' A voice cut him off. Sanji looked to the side and saw a... kid? The 'kid' wore a hat, sandals, shorts, a red shirt and had the biggest grin Sanji had ever seen. The 'kid' ran towards the marimo and hugged him. Surprisingly, he hugged back with a big grin on his face.

''Take it easy, Luffy,'' he said while ruffling the ki- _Luffy's _black hair. Luffy laughed and then looked at him with wide eyes before asking Zoro:

''Is he your friend, Zoro?'' Sanji watched the marimo's face for a reaction and saw that Zoro had a look of disgust on his face,

''What!? He? My friend? I wouldn't be the wonder-brow's friend in a million years!'' Zoro exclaimed.

''What do you mean by that, huh, moss-for-brains? Does it look like I want to be friends with _you?''_

Zoro and Sanji kept insulting each other, until they realized Luffy was laughing at them.

''So yeah, Luffy, what did you want? We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry up,'' Zoro said, still glaring at Sanji, who was glaring back.

''Zoro! Can't you skip school? Everyone misses you! Please?'' Luffy put on his usual puppy-dog eyes that he knew Zoro couldn't resist.

Zoro sighed loudly, before saying ''Yeah, yeah. I have to take this to the apartment first,'' Zoro motioned for his bag.

When Luffy and Zoro started walking to the apartment, Luffy turned his head around and saw that Sanji was walking in the other direction.

''OI, where are you going?'' Sanji looked at Luffy with confusion before answering.

''To school, duh?'' He looked at Luffy like he was a moron, which he probably is.

''No, you're coming with us!''

Luffy dragged Sanji with them the rest of the way. Sanji tried to resist, but Luffy wouldn't let go. He was surprisingly strong! But why did Sanji have to come with them? Luffy didn't even know him! When they arrived at the apartment, Sanji and Zoro both put their bags on the couch.

''Sugoi! Is this your house now?'' Luffy looked at the apartment with big eyes, he had to admit the apartment was pretty nice . Zoro only nodded and walked out with Luffy. ''Dartbrow! Are you coming or not?'' Zoro said, glaring at the blond .

''I still don't know why **I **should come,'' Sanji glared back at Zoro. ''Marimo,'' he added as an afterthought. Zoro only glared at him harder before replying.

''Luffy wants you to come, thought I seriously don't know why he would want that ' '

''Hurry up!'' Luffy shouted at them. They glared at each other and walked next to Luffy.

When they arrived at their destination, Zoro's eyes widenedand his face broke into a big grin. Luffy turned to look at Zoro, grinning as well.

They walked into the room, where there were lots of shouts, laughing and talking. When they all saw Zoro, a guy with a long-nose and a short skinny guy- well he

looked like a kid- ran to the marimo and hugged him. Zoro chuckled before hugging back.

''Zoro! Where have you been, we've missed you so much,'' the skinny guy exclaimed. The longnose nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

''I'm not like you guys, I go to school! I mean, I know Chopper goes to medical school and everything, but he already knows everything so he doesn't have to study. None of the others go to school except for me.''

''Konoyaro, I don't know everything. Baka, it doesn't make me happy when you call me smart!'' the little guy suddenly started dancing around with a red face.

''Well, I certainly don't need to go to school,'' a smooth voice said. Sanji looked around and... Mellorine~! There was a beautiful lady in front of him.

He saw Zoro walk up to her and she hugged him. Ahh, he's so lucky! Being hugged by such a wonderful lady ~!

''We all missed you, kenshi-san.''

''I missed you too.''

Suddenly there was a cough that interrupted them. Sanji turned around and his eyes widened! Another beautiful lady! Mellorine~!

Zoro is so lucky to have these friends!

''I think you're forgetting someone here!''

Zoro looked around and smirked. ''Oh, really? Who? Oh, yeah, where's Brook and Franky?''

''Ha, ha, ha, very funny!'' she said, glaring at Zoro. He only smiled 'innocently''. ''Oh and, by the way, haven't you all realized we've got a guest?''

The beautiful lady was looking at him! Mellorine~ She's obviously in love with him for noticing his presence! ~

Before he had time to introduce himself, the little guy - Chopper, was it? - was already asking him if he was Zoro's friend with awe in his voice.

What's so good about him being Zoro's friend. He quickly shook his head, 'NO' being the immediate answer.

''Then why are you here? I doubt it's because you're Luffy's friend, he would have told us a long time ago if so,'' the other beautiful lady asked.

''Well, fortunately, Luffy dragged me here because I got to meet your beautiful self. And no, I'm not friends with him and neither am I friends with the marimo.'' Sanji answered, taking the lady's hand and kissing it. Suddenly, there was a shout, ''Yo! Get your lips off of my lady!'' Sanji let go and looked around to see a... perverted old man? He was only wearing a speedo and a shirt, had blue hair and wore sunglasses inside. Truly a weird man.

''Franky! How's it going?'' Zoro ignored Sanji's insult earlier to talk to the man.

''Zoro-bro, I am feeling SUPER!'' He made this weird pose and asked Zoro if he was doing well himself. When -Franky- and the marimo were having a conversation, a _really _tall and _really _skinny man came in. He had the biggest afro Sanji had ever seen and also the weirdest laugh.

''Yohohohoho~ Zoro-san, you're back. ''

Were all of Zoro's friends weird? Except for the beautiful ladies, of course.

He soon joined in on the conversation between Franky and Zoro. ''Before we do anything, let's introduce ourselves to the guest over here,'' said.

''Hi! I'm chopper!'' -''Hi'' ''My name is Captain Usopp-sama'' ''My name is SUPER Franky!'' ''Yohohohoho, I'm Brook'' ''I'm Nami, nice to meet you'' -''What a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady~'' ''My name is Robin, pleased to meet you'' -''Such a fitting name for a lady like you!~'' ''YOSH, I'm Luffy'' -''I know''

''Can you tell us a little about yourself'' Robin-chan said.

''My name is Blackleg Sanji, I'm 19 years old and I'm a chef,'' he told her politely. Suddenly Luffy's face stretched into a big grin and he asked: ''A chef'? YES! Now we have a chef in our

crew!''

''Whaaat!? What crew? What are you talking about?'' Sanji shouted in shock. Crew? What's he talking about? This wasn't some sort of dangerous crew, was it?

''Don't worry, Sanji-san, it's not what you think. Luffy tends to call us a crew,'' Robin-chan smiled at him.

''Of course Robin-Chwaaan. If it's coming out of your mouth, then I have no doubt about it. ~''

''Dork,'' Zoro muttered.

''Huh? What did you say, Marimo?'' Sanji's heart eyes turned into glares.

''I called you a dork, dart-board,'' Zoro smirked at him looking like he had won the lottery.

''Marimo!'' Sanji aimed to kick him, buy Zoro dodged easily.

''Curly!'' A punch was thrown, only to be blocked by a leg.

Punches, kicks, 'marimo's' and 'curly's' were thrown all over the room. A chair was already broken, along with a lamp.

At the same time, whines about them hurting each other, 'yohohohoh's', SUPER's, laughs and grins were ignored by the two.

Nothing could ever stop Zoro and Sanji from fighting. _-/Not even beautiful ladies telling them to stop wreaking havoc/_


	4. Chapter 3

**I tried to tone down on the dialog and not rush the fic that much :) Hope this turned out good!**

**Chapter 3**

Meeting the crew for the first time in a while was always nice and relaxing; Zoro felt instantly more comfortable while being with them. But he still didn't understand why Sanji had had to come! The others told him to keep tagging along with Zoro, because for some crazy reason, they _liked_him. What was there to like about that bastard cook?

They were on their way back to the apartment – Zoro still wasn't going to call it 'home' –, throwing insults here and there, but nothing big enough to cause a fight. After arriving at the door and walking inside, they went their separate ways.

Zoro headed to his room and jumped onto the bed. He needed to think of an excuse as to why he didn't go to school that day. He couldn't possibly say that it had been Luffy's fault; and he wasn't sick, he never was. Before he could think any further, his stomach grumbled.

Fuck, he was starving!

He got up again and went to the kitchen, to try to see if there is anything he could eat. There was no way he would try cooking something himself; coal wasn't his favorite dish, after all. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Sanji walking in.

''Oi, you hungry, baka-marimo?''

Zoro looked around, startled. He just stared at the blond for a bit, before letting the question sink in. He nodded – he was too hungry to fight now. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast that morning.

''I'll whip something up for you. Get out.'' Zoro looked at Sanji confused. Why would the idiot want to prepare something for him?

Seeing how hard Zoro was thinking about it, Sanji seemed to catch on:

''This doesn't mean that I like you, I just don't let anyone go hungry. Even if it's a moss-head with no taste like you.''

Before Zoro could complain about not wanting food from a curly brow, his stomach grumbled yet again, and he only glared at him before walking out. But only after taking a bottle of beer with him, of course.

Waiting for the food seemed to go on forever. Zoro had already emptied the bottle, and had watched a whole episode of some series. And ten more minutes later, he couldn't stand it anymore. He padded over to the kitchen, and right as he was entering, he stopped in his tracks. Sanji looked… Sanji looked like a pro. He was moving around in the kitchen with practiced grace, and really gave off an aura of confidence in what he was doing. He didn't realize that he was staring until Sanji turned around and looked at him.

''What do you want? Didn't I tell you to get out until I'm done?'' Sanji said, going right back to cooking as he spoke. At first, Zoro didn't answer, only watching his flatmate as he was preparing the meal, but then he snapped out of it, and replied with:

''M'hungry.''

He heard Sanji sigh, before the blond turned around.

''I'll be done with food in, like, five minutes, you can still wait that long, baka.'' Zoro was going to argue about the 'baka' part, but his stomach interrupted him with its growling. So he only spared the cook a glare, and walked out. The cook was going to pay for it, once he was full.

Five minutes felt like five hours for Zoro, until finally Sanji called for him – with 'marimo', of course. He muttered something like 'curly' and 'shit cook' along the way back to the kitchen.

He sat down on a chair, his eyes on the food. He was curious what it would taste like. He had never eaten Sanji's cooking before, so it would be something new for him. He wondered briefly whether the food would actually be good or not, but quickly shook his head mentally. Sanji would have killed him if he had said it out loud. Not that he was scared. He just wasn't up for not eating right now.

Realizing he was spacing out, Zoro picked up the fork and took a bite. It was… not bad. No, who was he kidding? It was fucking _great!_Probably one of the best he had ever had. The cook had made beef with mashed potatoes, and it was goddamn delicious. Something the cook didn't need to know.

''Not a shit cook now, huh, marimo?'' He looked up and saw the curly brow looking at him with a smug face. He smirked at himself before shrugging and saying,

''Not that _bad._'' He observed as the cook's expression slowly turned into an angry one. Sanji narrowed his eyes and sneered at him.

''Best you'll ever get.''

Zoro snickered; he knew the cook would get angry. Exactly his aim. Now that he had eaten, he could fight as much as he wanted to.

''Hn. Not that good,'' he added.

Before he could have even blinked, a leg was swinging towards his head. Zoro's smirk grew and he caught it by the shin before it could have hit him.

''You only fight me now because you know that with my swords, you don't have a chance of winning. Not that you do now.'' With another kick thrown his way, Zoro grinned and punched back.

''I can kick your ass with or without your damn swords, you _shitty swordsman!''_

Punches and kicks were exchanged all over the kitchen and the living room. That fight was more serious than their last ones; Zoro guessed he had poked a sore point there. Their brawl lasted twenty minutes, before they had finally stopped to breathe.

''Bahka coohk,'' Zoro gasped. He got a _'bahka mahrimo'_ as a reply, though they were both too exhausted to do anything more.

Five minutes later, Zoro went to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of sake and started walking to his bedroom.

''Oi! Get back here and help with the dishes, you idiot!'' Sanji shouted at him, but he was ignored. Ten more seconds of silence, and Sanji was _fuming!_ How could he just ignore him!? That jerk!

The cook stomped over to the bastard's room, but curiously enough, didn't find Zoro in it. Hadn't he just come in here? He looked around a bit in the messy room, with not much success. However, he soon caught a glimpse of green in the corner, behind the bed, and slowly walked over to it.

''What are you doi–'' He couldn't continue, for he tripped and ended up...

Right on top of Zoro, with his face on his chest… Which was shirtless…

**At first I wrote something else, but then I accidently deleted the page and everything were gone! I was sooo **

**angry that day so I forgot to write again. But I hope this is okay :) (Beta'd by ChibiKanakoNyu, thank you! :) )**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, kind of forgot I had to update and I was reading these REALLY good fics. I seriously LOVE Starkblack, auspisien and Blackbarbook (Also MANY other, can't remember their names)**

**On with the story! (Beta'd by ChibikanakoNyu - The chapters after this will also be beta'd by her :) )**

**This chapter has some M/M sexual activities!**

**Chapter 4**

_''What are you doi–'' He couldn't continue, for he tripped and ended up..._

_Right on top of Zoro, with his face on his chest… Which was shirtless…_

The whole room was dead quiet. You could hear the clock ticking outside in the living room. Zoro must have done some kind of training, because he was very sweaty. Sanji's face was burning red like a tomato. This was so damn awkward.

Minutes passed by, and no one dared to move.

''AGH!'' Finally Sanji jumped up and turned away stiffly, and adjusted his tie a little to help him calm down. He looked back and saw Zoro glancing at him weirdly. ''What's your problem?'' He sneered at him. At first Zoro didn't do anything, but then he shook his head slowly and looked Sanji over, tilting his head to the side.

''Why are you so goddamn weird, cook? How did you even fall onto me, are you blind? And _anyway, _what the hell do you want?'' Sanji didn't reply, he was too embarrassed. He started coughing awkwardly before walking to the door, mumbling.

''Nothing, shitty marimo. I need to wash my face, you smell disgusting.''

He heard Zoro reply with a 'stupid cook', but he kept on walking towards the bathroom. He put his hands on the edge of the sink after turning the tap on. His cheeks were bright red! He washed his face twice, splashing water on it. Hearing footsteps coming closer to him, he turned around, and felt like his heart would stop beating any minute, not knowing why. Zoro had sweat running along his whole body. Sanji caught sight of a drop that was sliding from his jawline, slowly traveling south onto his chest and along his abs. Sanji shook his head repeatedly – he didn't even like the shit-marimo! He was probably thinking stupid stuff due to his embarrassment.

''Shit-cook, if you're not using the bathroom, get out. I need to shower.'' Zoro grumbled in his usual caveman-like way.

Sanji glared at him and didn't say anything. As he was about to walk past Zoro, the marimo suddenly grabbed his arm, making him turn back and give the guy a 'What-The-Hell-Do-You-Want' face. Zoro looked like he wanted to say something, but he only shook his head and slid by him into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Sanji stood there for a while, confused, but left for his room.

He needed to think straight. What was he doing earlier in the bathroom? Why was he so red in the face? And why the hell was he checking Zoro out? Many questions filled his head, and he needed answers, fast. It was all very unlike him. He wasn't usually blushing, and especially not because of a guy, for god's sake! So when he arrived in his room, he sat down on his bed and put his head on his arms, pondering.

While Sanji was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Zoro walking out of the bathroom and into his room, up until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head towards Zoro, who was standing by his side. Zoro was _very _wet, he noticed; water drops were dripping all over him. The swordsman was wearing a smirk on his face and he looked very, very hot… Sanji quickly shook his head from the silly thoughts. How stupid could he be? Zoro? Hot? Yeah, right!

Zoro, once again, touched his shoulder, so he looked at him. ''What!?'' He glared harder when Zoro's smirk grew.

''I'm hungry.''

Sanji stared at Zoro with disbelief. Hungry? He had _just _eaten! How could he be hungry all of a sudden?

''But you have just stuffed your face minutes ago!'' Sanji shouted. Suddenly, Zoro's grin grew larger, and a lot more wicked.

''Who said I was hungry for food?'' Sanji was very shocked when he heard that. What did Zoro mean with that?

He couldn't _possibly__–_

Sanji couldn't finish his thought, because he was suddenly pushed down on the bed with the marimo-head on top of him. Sanji could feel his hands trembling and his face burning. He closed his eyes instinctively when he felt lips on his own. He gasped loud, making Zoro push his tongue in his mouth… But, no! Sanji wasn't some woman who was going to sit down and take it just like that! So when Zoro tried to take advantage of Sanji's shock, Sanji stuck his tongue out to meet Zoro's.

They fought for dominance, none of them wanting to give in. Suddenly, Zoro's hands pressed onto Sanji's sides, making the cook gasp from the unexpected movement. Zoro quickly pushed his tounge past Sanji's, to let it wander in the depths of his mouth. Even though Sanji was still confused and shocked over the situation, he decided to just go with wherever it lead them. He surprised Zoro by twisting his hips so he would be on top. He massaged Zoro's wet, naked chest, making Zoro grunt in approval, and he felt Zoro's pants grow tighter between his legs. The blond could have said he was very… Well, not exactly _disgusted_, and not really _appalled_, either, but… Instead, he felt somewhat proud to say that _he_ had made the big, stoic and rough swordsman like this.

''Stop thinking so much,'' he heard the marimo say, and, for once, he decided to listen to his advice. He warily sent his hand down Zoro's body to his crotch. He stroked it slowly, drawing a groan out of cook found that to be to his liking, for he started stroking faster. When he was about to go any further, however, he hesitated. This was his only chance to get away.

Any more and he'd not be able to back away. Though, the decision had been made in his place when Zoro grabbed his hand and placed it on his crotch – _needy,_ Sanji thought, but the word didn't seem to carry enough force to describe it. It was Zoro, after all.

He stroked Zoro a bit, before taking the sweatpants off of him and putting his hand inside the green-head's boxers. He pumped the guy's cock in his hand slowly, before he felt himself being pushed down on the bed again. His shirt and belt were ripped off, along with his pants and boxers. Zoro took his cock in his rough hand, fondling it and playing with the tip, luring a drop of pre-cum to drip out. Sanji moaned loudly, but shut himself up by biting in to his forearm. Zoro took his left nipple in his other hand and started pinching it. He sucked it into his mouth, making Sanji throw his head back and bite harder in to his arm. Zoro then took his hand from Sanji's cock, accompanied by a whine from the blond. Zoro quickly discarded his boxers, and closed his fist around his and Sanji's cock, to stroke them up and down. They both grunted and groaned with each squeeze. A couple more strokes and they were cumming, with Zoro landing on top of Sanji. Exhausted, Sanji pushed him off and stood up, walking to the shower. Not before saying,

''We _never _speak of this!''

**Sorry for being late, and to come with a crappy chapter. I was feeling a bit sick and write like a bit every day, but I finally finished it today! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**So sorry for being late with this! There is no excuse this time, I just didn't feel like writing and when I don't feel like writing but write just to update, it gets pretty crappy ! Well on with the story! XD**

**Chapter 5 **

Ignored. That was what Zoro was now.

The stupid cook was avoiding him; no jabs, no fighting, no nothing. Ever since 'the incident', as Zoro liked to call it. Because, it had certainly been an accident. True, it had felt right at that moment, and Zoro was known for following his instincts. He hadn't thought about the consequences, he had just gone with the flow. Now, however, he wanted to take it back. It wasn't worth losing his rival, the only one he could fight equally against. Even though Zoro didn't want to admit it, the stupid cook was a good sparring partner. He could always pick a fight with Luffy instead, but Zoro had to say that Luffy was stronger than him. He had needed a new kind of opponent, and Sanji had proved to match his expectations. He'd never fought someone who did kickboxing before.

Back on the subject, the curly-browed idiot pretended he didn't exist! What annoyed Zoro the most was the fact that the idiot hadn't even resisted his advances. He had been a willing partner, he had even taken the lead! Which Zoro wouldn't have let him take if he hadn't wanted him to, let's not forget! But yeah, if curly had resisted even the smallest bit, he would have stopped. Okay, maybe he wouldn't have wanted to, but he wouldn't have gone as far as actually doing it by force.

They hadn't even gone _that _far.

_''Mr. Roronoa!''_

As in, they hadn't actually _'done it'__._ That really would have been too much, admittedly. So why would he be mad now? _And if he didn't stop me in the first fucking place,_ Zoro seethed to himself, _why be angry afterwards? _That was just plain stupid. Though, that cook was stupid himself to begin with.

_''__**Mr. Roronoa, could you please pay attention to class!'' **_Zoro's line of thought snapped as his math teacher spoke. He shook his head to stop the words from overflowing his mind, and mumbled a 'yes'.

After the math lesson, Zoro stood up and went to his locker. He put away his books, pens and other stuff and then shut the metallic door tight. When he turned around, his eyes met with Sanji's, who just glared at him, before moving to walk away.

That was just ridiculous! Just when he moved to grab Sanji to drag him off and have a serious conversation with him, the bells rang. Zoro _hated _how there weren't enough breaks between classes. He asked Yosaku, who had just come along with Johnny, what class they would be having next.

''We have_ chiri_* now!'' He got as an answer, enthusiastic as always.

Zoro groaned; he hated that subject and the teacher was annoying as hell. As he was about to step inside the classroom, someone grabbed his elbow and he halted. He turned his head back and saw that it was the principal.

''Zoro, come with me to my office. I have already informed the teacher.''

The swordsman nodded and followed the older man, confused. In the principal's room, he sat down in front of the desk and waited for Mr. Silver /Rayliegh/ to start talking.

''Listen, Zoro, this _'project'_ of putting you and Sanji in one living space was to make you spend time together and learn to make friends, not to make matters worse. So tell me, what happened, and why aren't you two talking?''

When Zoro heard that, he started chuckling. The principal was looking at him confused, so he tried to explain:

''Mr. Silver, I've told you before – I don't like Sanji and he likes me even less. What made you think it would get any better if you forced us to be stuck together?'' Mr. Silver sighed and shook his head. He motioned for Zoro to leave, while muttering, '_there's no use in trying'. _When Zoro was at the door, the principal looked at him, saying, almost pleading, ''At least _try _to be nice, please.'' Zoro nodded, feeling sympathy for the man.

Having arrived to the classroom afterwards, he sat down and tried to focus. And after class, it was lunch time. Zoro, Yosaku and Johnny went down to the cafeteria and bought sandwiches, devouring them while Yosaku and Johnny talked about some match they saw on TV.

''Zoro _aniki_*! What do you think?'' Johnny suddenly asked him. He looked at them confused for a couple of seconds.

''Huh?''

''We were talking about who is stronger between Yagyu Munenori or Yagyū Jūbei Mitsuyoshi. What do you think,_ aniki_?''

Zoro mumbled 'Yagyu Munenori', and Johnny and Yosaku went back to arguing. When Zoro was done with the sandwich, he saw Sanji come in with a couple of girls, the blond, of course, following them like a fucking dog, so he got up and headed towards them. Ignoring various shouts of '_Aniki_, where are you going,' he took Sanji's elbow, dragging him outside of the cafeteria.

''Oi, leggo of me!'' He continued to drag the resisting Sanji to a place where they could talk in peace, where he finally released him, only to push him towards the wall.

''What's wrong with you? What the hell!?'' Sanji shouted at him, trying to kick him away, but Zoro was prepared and caught the leg mid-air. He held it hard so Sanji wasn't able to pull away.

"What's wrong with me? What wrong with _me? _Are you serious? You've been ignoring me for days! Come on, man, you haven't even insulted me. _Not once!"_

He felt Sanji's leg tense up in his hold, still trying to wiggle himself free.

''Why? Do you miss my insults? Huh, marimo?'' Sanji answered in a mocking tone. Zoro felt his jaw tighten, but he didn't want to fight now; later, but not now. Now, he needed to know why the fuck Sanji was seeing right through him.

''Shut up! Just tell me why the hell you were ignoring me! And if you're telling me that it's because of _that __time, _I will fucking kill you! You didn't even resist, so what gives you the right!?'' He growled, tired of the constant avoidance. He just wanted to go back to fighting with the idiot cook. Everything was just awkward between them in the apartment, and he was fucking sick of it.

''Y-You...! Didn't it cross your mossy mind that I might have been in shock? Who is even prepared to be groped by a talking marimo?''

''_In shock? _You fucking took the lead! That's definitely not someone being in shock!'' Sanji started to pull harder, to get away, but Zoro held on. He needed a fucking answer!

Sanji's face suddenly became red and he looked away. ''Sh-Shut up! Idiot marimo...'' He mumbled.

Zoro suddenly felt tempted to kiss him. Why not? It couldn't get any worse, anyway. And to his surprise, the fucker kissed back! Plaguing thoughts threatened to fill his head again, but Zoro did his best to drown them out by licking Sanji's lower lip, demanding entry. The cook parted his lips and Zoro slid his tounge inside, wanting to explore Sanji's mouth, but having to counter Sanji's tongue constantly.

The both of them struggled for the upper hand. Finally, Zoro slid his hand to Sanji's thigh, making the blond gasp and let Zoro's tounge roam freely. Not to be taken lightly, Sanji suddenly grabbed Zoro's shirt and pulled him closer, body-to-body. Then, losing his breath, the blond pulled away and leaned against the wall. His hair was ruffled and his mouth was red from kissing, and he literally looked like he just gave someone a blowjob. Zoro slowly started to kiss and suck his neck while pulling his shirt out from underneath his pants. Sanji was breathing heavily when Zoro slid his hands under the cook's shirt and massaged his chest. He then played with Sanji's nipples, making Sanji moan.

''S-Stop, we're in a public place. OI!'' Zoro stopped in annoyance and looked at Sanji with a 'What-The-Fuck' expression. The swordsman was about to say 'NO', but he received a strong kick to the head.

Fuck, he forgot about Sanji's other leg.

***chiri : geography**

***aniki : older brother :)**

**Done ! :) Hope you like this chapter, review please and tell me if I should change anything :)**

**Favorite, follow and review, pretty please :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sanji simply wasn't able to focus on anything his friends or the teacher was saying. He was too busy throwing glances at the marimo. He was still embarrassed about making out, not speaking of having done _other activities, _with a _man!_ And yet, he had liked it; even if, of course, he would **never **admit that to the mossy swordsman. Wouldn't want to boost his ego.

They were having _eigo*,_ which was the last class. And the cook couldn't wait for it to end so he could go back to the apartment.

''Sanji-kun, are you okay?'' He heard Candy-chan call to him in a hushed voice.

''I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking, Candy-chwaaan,'' he whispered back. She nodded, but didn't seem to believe him. Ahh, women are so sweet, mellorine~ Much sweeter than _men_.

When class was over, he kissed Candy-chan goodbye and went to the locker to put his stuff away and to take his jacket. On the way home, he waved to a lot of guys and cooed_ 'Bye, my sweet darling'_ to girls.

When he had arrived home at long last and stood to unlock the door, he felt a warm breath on his neck. He jumped a bit, but couldn't move much more when the person took a hold of him from behind, his back pressed against a hard chest. Sanji looked back a bit and caught a glimpse of green. He relaxed a little, knowing it wasn't some stranger; that the hands that were holding him down were familiar, slowly traveling to his sides, beginning to knead them.

''Aren't you going to open it?'' He felt, rather than heard, Zoro speak into his ear. As he was grabbing the keys, Zoro took his earlobe in to his mouth and nibbled on it. Sanji had to bite his lip to not moan, just until he could finally open the door and drag Zoro inside.

He shoved him to the living room and laid him down on the couch. He straddled the startled Zoro and nipped on his lips. He wasn't going to let Zoro play with him like he was some goddamn woman. He put his legs to use and ground down on Zoro, making him groan. _Good! _He kept on rolling his hips, but Zoro started moving his hands to Sanji's chest and played with his nipples. He pinched them, causing Sanji to bite harder on Zoro's lips. Zoro tried unbuttoning Sanji's shirt, but he was struggling with it. Sanji let him fumble clumsily; just to see the idiot swordsman break a sweat over something as simple as undoing a couple of shirt-buttons.

When Zoro was finally done with the by then crumpled shirt, he tugged it off the cook and threw it somewhere in the room. He removed his own shirt, too, then he turned them around, so he would be on top. Zoro kissed and sucked on Sanji's neck, making Sanji kick him. Zoro glowered at him, looking annoyed and confused.

''No marks,'' Sanji said with a glare, and Zoro grunted in disbelief, then, shaking his head, he took Sanji's pants off. He licked the outline of Sanji's cock teasingly through his boxers, before sucking on it.

''Nhn, don't tease,'' Sanji groaned, dragging his foot up Zoro's legs and thighs. Zoro took the boxers off and threw them to where the shirt was. He then stared straight at Sanji, and sucked on the tip of his erection. Sanji put an arm on his eyes and bit hard on his lip.

Zoro sucked harder on the head, licking the pre-cum up, before taking it whole in his mouth. Sanji couldn't help but moan. It felt better than any blowjob he had ever had. Zoro sucked long and hard on it, before letting it go with a 'pop'.

''What the hell!?''

Zoro ignored Sanji's grumbling and unbuttoned his own pants, sliding them down his legs and kicking them to the side. He, once again, kneeled down between Sanji's thighs to give his dripping cock one more suck, before he got up on top of Sanji, making their dicks touch. They both groaned simultaneously. Sanji whirled them around, so he could take the lead. He put both of their cocks together and ground down on Zoro. Suddenly, Zoro took them both in his hand and jerked them off, squeezing them in such a mind-boggling way that Sanji was sure he wasn't going to last. But he didn't want to cum first, so he moved his hips in the rhythm of Zoro's jerks.

''I'm... cumming,'' Zoro moaned out. Sanji nodded, and with a couple of more pumps, they both reached their orgasms.

Sanji rolled down from on top of Zoro and sat down on the couch. They just sat there for a while, before Sanji decided to break the silence.

''Oi, marimo,'' he breathed, exhausted. There was a bit of silence before Zoro answered.

''What?'' He grumbled and cast a glare at him. Sanji turned his head to look him in the face.

''I still hate you.''

Zoro looked at Sanji in disbelief. _That _had been what he wanted to say? He shook his head and chuckled for a bit, ignoring Sanji's death glares.

''I hate you too.'' Sanji seemed to relax a little at that, because his shoulders sunk, and he lay his head on the wall behind the couch. Suddenly, he broke out in a faint smile and glanced over at Zoro while he raised his - curly - eyebrow.

''You hungry?'' Zoro looked at him, his reply coming late.

''Sure.'' That brightened Sanji's smile. He hopped off the couch, took his clothes and went to the bathroom. When he finished, he walked to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Zoro stayed sitting on the couch for a while. There was a lot on his mind. Why hadn't he just stopped after the first time? Why did he have to continue this? Couldn't he have just talked it out with Sanji instead?

A shout from the kitchen interrupted his thoughts, so he shook them off, put on his clothes and got up to wake his way to the kitchen.

''You done?'' He only got a nod as an answer, so he sat down on a chair. Then, Sanji lined a lot of different plates in front of him on the table, with food he didn't know, but they all looked delicious. He took a few mouthfuls of each. It was probably the most delicious food he had ever eaten.

He stole glances at Sanji here and there, trying to see if he showed any reactions, but didn't notice anything. The cook looked the same as always. It was quiet the whole time they were eating; none of them said a single thing.

When Zoro had finished dinner, he stood up, put his plate in the sink and opened the freezer to grab some sake. He drank a gulp from the bottle, before looking at Sanji:

''M'bored, wanna watch a movie?'' He didn't really expect a 'yes', but Sanji shocked him when he nodded, standing up as well.

Sanji walked to the living room, still remaining silent, so Zoro followed him, grabbing another two bottles on his way. He sat down and watched as Sanji put on a movie. He switched the lights off and then sprawled out on the couch, melting into the backrest, his legs apart, one arm on the armrest and the other long the back of the couch. Sanji sat at the end in opposite, with his legs on the couch near the swordsman's thighs.

The movie began and Zoro immediately groaned. 'Titanic.' It was the movie his cousin Perona was _always _watching. Since he was liv– well, _had been _living with his uncle Mihawk and his daughter Perona, he had to endure watching it a lot. Sanji kicked him on the leg, a sign for him to keep quiet. It's not like he hated the movie, but it was too damn cheesy for his taste. _Figures that the shitty cook would__ want to watch it,_ he snickered to himself.

When they only had a bit left of the movie, he noticed that Sanji was crying. He tried his best not to laugh at him, you have to give him that. Sanji seemed to notice him staring, because he turned to look at Zoro, questioning. Zoro only whispered the word _'wimp' _and chuckled a little. Sanji glared at him and went back to the movie.

With nothing to do, Zoro leaned his head back and let his eyelids fall closed. He didn't want to fall asleep, actually, he was merely trying to rest his eyes for a bit. However, when he came to, the ending theme was playing. He glanced to the side and blinked groggily, before looking again – Sanji was sleeping with his head on his arm that was stretching down along the backrest. He had probably fallen asleep during the movie.

Zoro got up and switched the DVD player off, proceeding to go and stand in front of Sanji. He looked around awkwardly and rubbed his neck. What was he supposed to do now? Would he just leave him there or should he take him to his room?

In the end, the green-hair opted for the latter. The couch wasn't that comfortable to sleep on. Not like he cared or anything.

When he had carried the blond to his bedroom, back came the troublesome feeling. The cause of the dilemma being that Sanji was wearing clothes. Should he change him…? No way. He was not _that _nice.

Content with that, Zoro left for his room and lay down on his bed. It had been a weeeeird day.

***eigo = English**

**Thank you for reading, Follow, Vote or review and I would be very grateful! :) Thank you for the follows :)**

**AND, I hoped you like this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hiii, I was planning on updating sooner but I have exams so I never really had any time left to write. **

**Chapter 7**

_Zoro was in a deserted island. He was holding Sandai kitetsu in his right hand, Shuusui in his left and Wado ichimonji in his mouth. In front of him stood Dracule Mihawk, the world's strongest swordsman. They appeared to be fighting, Zoro and Hawk-eyes came clashing. The master swordsman was still stronger than Zoro by a lot. _

''Oi, wake up!''

_Suddenly, it wasn't a sword that clashed with his sword, it was a leg. Instead of it being Mihawk standing in front of him, it was Sanji. He was fighting with Sanji, equally. _

''Marimo! Wake up!''

_Blood was shed and grunts of pain filled the island. _

''Wake up!''

_All of a sudden, it wasn't his sword that met Sanji's foot, it was his head._

''Ey, what's wrong with you?'' Zoro shouted, when he felt a foot on his head. He looked up and found a very angry cook. The blond was looking down on him with narrowed eyes - which looked really weird because of his eyebrows, but Zoro knew it wasn't a time to laugh - and, of course, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

''I've been trying to wake you up for ages! So, for the thousand time, wake the fuck up!''

Sanji glared at Zoro with his face really close to him. Zoro suddenly got an idea, he leaned up a bit so their faces were really close and kissed the cook on the cheek.

Sanji's face turned into a deep shade of red and he turned away coughing awkwardly, playing with his _tie?_

Now that Zoro saw clearer, he noticed that Sanji was wearing his suit. How long had the moron been awake?  
Wait, how much was the clock? Zoro looked around, trying to find his phone.

He found it on the floor next to his pants, so he picked it up and turned it on.

The time said **'12:17' **. It was that late? Didn't they have school? What day was it?

''Oi, are you listening to me?''

Zoro looked at Sanji with and raised eyebrow, as in to say _'Should I?'. _The cook stared at him for a while, not saying anything, before he shook his head and said ;

''_I _am making breakfast, do you want some?''

Zoro nodded his head, before remembering to ask what day it was.

Sanji replied with a _'saturday, shitty-swordsman' _. It was saturday already? The time went really fast, but Zoro couldn't help but think that he was forgetting something.

''Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit,'' Sanji watched the marimo quickly discard his bed-sheets and threw clothes looking for something to wear. What was the idiot's problem?

Sanji decided to voice his confusion and asked him what he was doing.

''I forgot, shit! I need to go. Dojo. Classes. Need to, teach,'' Zoro managed to get out. He was out of breath beacuse he was rushing to get the stuff he needed. Whatever that was.

Sanji didn't say anything, he just watched as Zoro put on his boots and opened the door to go. Suddenly, Zoro stopped and turned around to look at Sanji.

''Do you.. Want to come with me?'' Sanji looked at Zoro in disbelief. Why would he want Sanji to go with him? Why would he even think _Sanji _wanted to go with him? Before he was able to reply with a 'no', Zoro cut him off by quickly saying ;

''You don't have to. It's just, it would be boring without anyone my age,'' he was stroking his neck sheepishly looking to the side. Sanji was shocked to see a little bit of red on the marimo's cheeks. But Zoro seemed to realize that too, because he shook it off and glared at Sanji, before taking his jacket to go.

Sanji couldn't help but get a smirk on his face. A little bit of getting off together and he could get Zoro like this? That would surely be fun. He put on his shoes and jacket, before going after the swordsman. Sanji lit up his cigarette and took a drag from his cigarette.

They walked for a bit with a heavy silence. Well, more like an awkward silence. After a little while, Sanji decided to break the silence by asking ;

''So.. where are we going?''

All of a sudden, Zoro stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head slowly and looked at Sanji with wide eyes.

''Uh, I...,'' he said looking around himself. Sanji took that moment to actually looking around himself. His eyes widened more when he realized he had literally _no idea _where they were. This isn't even nea

r any kind of dojo Zoro were talking about.  
He looked at Zoro with a questioning look. The bastard actually managed to look embarrassed before answering,

''I.. don't know?'' Zoro _asked. _He fucking _asked. The bastard fucking asked!_

''What the hell do you mean you don't know, you fucking bastard! You green-haired idiot! Marimo! How do you not know where we are? You are supposed to know where the hell you're going! You direction-less shit-swordsman!''

Sanji was so furious, the moron got them lost. What are they supposed to do now?

He wanted to lash out and insult the marimo-head so much, but he opted not to. He didn't feel like fighting first thing in the morning.

He had expected Zoro to atleast insult back and call him 'curly' or whatever, but he didn't. He just started walking again, faster this time.

''I'll find the dojo. Don't worry,'' he said instead. Sanji nodded, not really thinking he would. Another awkward silence before Sanji, once again, broke the silence.

''So, you're a swordsman, huh?'' Sanji's attempt to start a conversation went down when Zoro only nodded and looked away. He didn't like silence, so he tried again.

''Why? You know, why are you a swordsman? Do you want to be the best?''

The mention of the word 'best' seemed to brighten up Zoro's face, because he grinned and said.

''Yeah, I want to be the best swordsman in the world. The title is currently held by Dracule Mihawk, but I'm planning to win it from him.''

Try to start a conversation? Check.

''Yeah, I kind of realized that, but why? Is it because you just want to be the best? Or something else?''

Sanji realized that the question bothered Zoro, because he tensed up. Zoro opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated and closed it again. Sanji could see that Zoro didn't want to talk about it, so he instantly told him that he didn't need to.

''No, it's alright,'' Zoro replied, shaking his head. ''When I was young, I lived alone with my cousin. Her parents died so she lived with me and my parents, but not long after they too, passed away. But then we met Koshiro-sensei and his daughter Kuina. They owned a dojo, and Koshiro-sensei took us in. Kuina was older and stronger than me, so my dream was to beat her. On our 2001 battle,''

Zoro chuckled and took a deep breath, before continuing,

''Well, 2001 defeats for me, she started talking about that when I get older, I'm going to be stronger than her because I'm a guy and she's a girl. So I made her promise me that either one of us would become the world's greatest swordsman.''

Sanji was at loss for words. What could he possibly say after _that? _He glanced at Zoro and saw him walking with his head down. Hasn't he ever won against her? Do they still fight? Sanji didn't know why Zoro seemed to be down, he'll be the greatest swordsman for sure.

''I want to find an magical ocean,'' Sanji said looking away, not wanting to see Zoro's , probably mocking, face when he continued. ''It's called All Blue. It's a legend where all of the seas fish gather in one big sea. It's a cook's paradise. I've always wanted to go there, but whenever I tell people that, they only laugh and mock me for believing that it is even real,''

he didn't want to turn his head for a moment to look at Zoro's face. He doesn't think he could handle that.

But instead of hearing laughter, he felt a hand lift his head up. He looked up and found Zoro grinning, not a mocking smile, but a geniune one.

''I hope I get to eat your food when you find it,'' he looked fascinated as he said that to Sanji. Sanji looked up and realized how close they were. Looking around for a bit, not seeing anyone, he leaned in and put his lips against Zoro's.

Zoro responded by moving his lips with Sanji's and opening up slowly, letting Sanji's tounge invade his mouth.

They stood their kissing for a while, before Sanji broke it and looked up at Zoro. He then kicked him on the head before turning away and walked the opposite way they were formerly.

''Oi! What was that for you ero-cook?'' Zoro shouted at him, jogging towards Sanji slowly.

''For getting us lost, you stupid marimo!'' He shouted back.

''Ero-cook''

''Marimo''

''Ero-cook''

''Marimo''

This continued all the way back to the apartment, because it was to late to go to the dojo now.

Neither of them would ever forget that moment.

**SORRY! SO SORRY! I have a lot of exams going on and I couldn't write. Probably not a good idea to post a new story in the middle of my final year, but whatever! Now it's like 2 AM, but I'm in a writing mood and who knows if I am tomorrow or not?  
Hoped you like this chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello guys :)**

_**When it's like this, it's Sanji thinking**_** :)**  
**On with the story :**

''So, I've thought,'' Sanji said slowly as he peeled the boiled eggs that he had cooked.

Zoro and Sanji were both in the kitchen, Zoro was drinking water and sitting on the chair while Sanji was making breakfast.

''You think?'' Sanji glared at Zoro, before going back to peeling the egg he was holding, which were _really _hot, and sighed.

''As I said, I've been _thinking, _something you don't do, since I've met your friends, whynotyoumeetmine?'' Sanji said it as fast as he can, while he turned away so Zoro wouldn't notice the blush on his face. Why did he ask that, what was he thinking? Zoro probably wouldn't want to.

''Oh, that's sweet,'' Zoro began saying in a mocking tone.  
''What's next? Meeting each others families?'' The cooks face turned into an even deeper shade of red by Zoro's choice of words. He stopped peeling for a few seconds to regain composure.

''Sh-Shut up! My friend is having a party and I felt polite enough to actually ask you if you wanted to come!'' Sanji shouted at the stupid marimo, making the said man smirk. That goddamn smirk of his that could make Sanji weak at the kne- wait what?  
He definitely didn't just think that? The marimo's smirk? Making _him, _the ladies man, weak at the knees? He's probably tired so he's not thinking straight. Precisely.

Then, he whispered something barely audible for Zoro to hear, but he heard him, ''S'not like I want you to come,''

Zoro sighs and asks ;

''Will there be any booze?''

He got a simple 'yes' as an answer, so he nodded and mumble something like, 'Count me in''

That's why Zoro was now in a suit -A goddamn suit- sitting on a chair in one of the most boring parties he has ever been to. Not that you could call _this _a party. It was a freaking charity party hosted by Sanji's friend's _parents. _Not him.

The thing is, it's not like he thinks that Sanji's friends are boring, no they were actually far from it. They were pretty cool, especially that Kidd guy. Law and Candy was also pretty chill. But the one person he couldn't handle was _Gin. _That fucking guy was getting on his nerves.

The stupid cook had left him alone, after he told him that this was a _charity event, _something he ''forgot to mention before''. Sanji was, right now, talking to some girls while Gin was beside him, grinning like he had won some lottery and he was rubbing the cook's arm up and down.

If he didn't take his hands off the cook, Zoro didn't know what he would do to him. _Not _that he was jealous, far from it. He didn't get 'jealous'.

Zoro was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice a woman walking towards him.

''I couldn't help but notice that your company has left you alone,'' the woman suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

''Mind if I sit down?'' Zoro only nods his head, but it seems to be a good enough answer for the , because she sat down in front of him putting her head on her hand. Now that he took a look at the woman, he couldn't help but be shocked. He rubbed his hands on his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, only to get the same image.

A grown up Kuina.

The woman looked like Kuina so much she could literally be her sister. If Zoro wasn't there when Kuina die-, if he wasn't there when Kuina passed away, he would have thought that this woman was her.

''I'm Tashigi and to be honest, I really didn't come here because of the fact that you were alone. I came here 'cause I'm in you bag over there,'' the woma- Tashigi - said motioning towards his bag that laid beside his chair on the floor.

Zoro raised his eyebrow, glanced at his bag and back to her. Tashigi was smiling innocently, waiting for him to talk.  
After a couple of minutes passed by in silence, Zoro finally responded.

''Why are you interested in my bag?''

Zoro looked skeptically at Tashigi, who suddenly got up from her chair, crossed her arms and told him;

''Don't play dumb, I know they're swords,''

Zoro wasn't really that shocked to hear that she already knew that they were swords, he could sense a swordsman from miles away.  
He stood up and nodded towards the door, indicating that they should _'take it outside' _.

Tashigi walked slowly, almost looking professional in her _really _long heels, he really didn't know why or how girls were them,well, until she slipped and fell in to his arms.

Literally.

He pulled her up and she threw him a grateful smile. He only nodded his head and continued walking, making sure she was following him. He was interested in this woman, she seemed like a skillful swordsman. Or woman. He wanted to see for sure if she had any resemblance to Kuina.

He could feel it. She seemed so familiar, almost like he'd known her before. Or it was just a coincidence.

They walked to a park beside the house, with her falling every once in a while.

''You're really a clumsy girl, aren't you?'' He said after the fifth time of him catching him. She smiled sheepishly at him, looking very embarrassed.

When they finally reached the park, he looked at her and signed for her to start talking.

''I'm a swordsman, if you haven't noticed that, and I know you're one too. A very popular one to be exact. I've seen your tournaments and I think you're very skilled. But, what I'm most interested in is your sword. The one you hold in your mouth -The Wado ichimonji-,''

They had a long conversation about the sword. What Zoro didn't know was the fact that this sword was actually very famous and costs a fortune.

Zoro was for a while very uncomfortable because of the fact that Tashigi looked and acted so much like Kuina. But he ignored that and continued talking.

They talked about different kind of swords and swordsmen. They also talked a bit about school and what they wanted to be. Zoro, of course, didn't need education for what he wanted to be ; The world's best swordsman but Tashigi wanted to work with the marines.

It was the one of the rare conversation Zoro has, he actually enjoyed talking to Tashigi.

This didn't mean that he wasn't going to kill the cook for not telling him this was a charity party.

_What he didn't notice, was the said man was currently staring at them from behind a car. He had a sad smile on his face while looking at them laugh. **I wish I could be that comfortable with Zoro someday.**_

On the way home, Zoro was complaining about _everything. _The party, the people and Sanji.

''Well at least you had a good time,'' said a sulking Sanji. Zoro stopped and looked at Sanji trying to decide what his problem was.

''Why are you sulking? You all different kind of women surrounding you, aren't you supposed to feel content?''  
Sanji didn't answer him, he just glared and went off to the apartment hurriedly. Zoro looked after him stunned before coming back to his senses and running after him.

He grabbed Sanji by the arm, preventing him from unlocking the door. Sanji tried to struggle out of his hand, but Zoro only tightened his hold on him.

''Let go of me you marimo!'' Sanji shouted, he threw a leg up to Zoro's head, but Zoro was prepared and caught it mid-air.

''I'll let you go, if you tell me what's wrong, why are you sulking?'' Zoro looked as if he cared about Sanji, which Sanji was sure he didn't.

''Nothing's wrong! Let me go, it's not like you would care about it!''

''I wouldn't ask if I didn't!'' Zoro shouted back at Sanji, making him freeze. He, he didn't hear right, did he? Zoro couldn't possibly care about him. He hated him. He turned away and faced the floor.

''S-Stop lying,'' he stuttered at him, taking a deep breath, waiting for the response.

''I'm not lying, Sanji. Tell me what's wrong,'' his voice was the softest Sanji had ever heard Zoro talk in. If Sanji wasn't a guy, he would be weeping right now. But he was a guy, so instead, he kissed him.

Sanji wasn't going to admit being jealous, that's to unmanly. Wjhat he could do, is kiss him with everything he has and hope that the caveman would understand.

Zoro immediately kissed back and out his arms around Sanji's waist. He took the key from Sanji's hand and unlocked the door before opening it and pushing Sanji in.

Zoro broke the kiss, only for a couple of seconds to drag Sanji to his bedroom, before kissing him again.

This time, they deepened the kiss, making their tounges touch. They fought for dominance and this time, Zoro let Sanji win.  
While Sanji was exploring Zoro's mouth with his tounge, Zoro slid his hand down Sanji's back to his thigh. He took a hold of it and picked it up, making Sanji wrap it around his waist.

Zoro pushed him against the wall and massaged his ass, squeezing it making the cook moan.

Sanji shifted his arms so that they were around Zoro's neck and pulled him in, deeper in to the kiss. One of his hands slipped into Zoro's hair and pulled making the swordsman groan and push his body harder on to Sanji's. Sanji used his leg, that were wrapped around Zoro's waist, to his advantage and pulled the swordsman in causing their crotches touch.

Zoro's hand, that weren't on Sanji's ass, slid up Sanji's chest to his dress shirt and unbutton- well, _tried _to unbutton it.  
Sanji got amused for a while, before getting impatient and unbuttoned it himself, throwing somewhere in the room. Next, was Zoro's shirt, which Sanji unbutton in a fast motion before leaning in to kiss and suck his neck.

He licked all the way down to Zoro's abs, slowly and teasingly. He licked down his _'happy trail' _before going up to peck his stomach. Zoro groaned and thrust his hips forwards, wanting Sanji to stop teasing. Sanji only chuckled at first, before taking pity and trailing down once again to the hem of Zoro's trousers.

He played with it for a few seconds, looking at Zoro with his lids halfway down. Zoro wanted to just grab his pants and take them off, but decided to let Sanji do what he wanted this time.

Suddenly Sanji stood up and turned them around, so now Zoro's back was the one against the wall. He took off his own pants, before looking at Zoro sexily.

He raised his foot and put it on the hem of Zoro's pants, then sliding it down his leg taking Zoro's pants with him.  
Zoro had to bite his lip and tighten his hands, just not to jump Sanji right away. Wasn't it illegal to be this sexy?

Sanji then, continued to assault Zoro's neck, kissing and biting it, while his foot slid up to Zoro's crotch and rubbed it making Zoro groan and tilt his head backwards. Sanji continued to do it, before Zoro decided to take the lead and carried Sanji up, resulting in Sanji now wrapping both his legs around Zoro.

Zoro carried him to the bed and laid him down with him hovering over him. He took off the belt, before rolling down the trousers and underwear at the same time. He heard Sanji hiss and he quickly went to the business. He sucked on Sanji's head, before licking his way down the balls.

He took one in to his mouth and sucked on it, making Sanji moan and thrust up. He held him down by the hips and continued sucking, before licking his way up again. He sucked on Sanji's cock for a while and when he felt Sanji was close to coming, he let go and straightening his body so he was face to face with a angry looking blond.

''Can we do something a little bit different this time?'' Zoro asked Sanji while he sucked on his neck. He felt Sanji tense up and immediately said ;

''Not _that _kind of different, something else,'' he said. Feeling Sanji relax, he added a quiet 'for now'.

''What is it you want?'' Hearing Sanji's hoarse voice did wonders to his erection, so he decided to voice his thoughts right away ;

''Could we, you know, uh, suckiteachotheratthesametime?'' He said it really fast, that Sanji almost couldn't catch on. But he did, and he immediately started smirking. That position huh? Never would have guesses the marimo was into that kind of thing. Lucky for the idiot, Sanji wanted to try it out to.

So he used his legs and turned them around before he gave Zoro a deep kiss. When they parted, he turned around and realized that the moron was still wearing his underwear, so he took them off.

Before he was able to do anything, he felt Zoro play with his balls again, messaging them. He moaned and jerked up.

He decided to do something himself, so he took Zoro's dick in his hand and jerked him off. He took a deep breath.  
He'd never done this before, so he was obviously nervous. What if he screws up, or what if he isn't good?

When he felt Zoro suck his head into his mouth, he decided to fuck it all and sucked on the head of the penis. He felt Zoro moan around his dick and he felt content. Good, he was doing fine.

He sucked the head harder, before taking in as much as he can. With the advantage of smoking, it was quite a lot. He sucked it as best as he can, jerking off the part he couldn't reach.

He felt his dick hit Zoro's throat and moaned loudly around his dick, making the sound vibrate on to it. Which made Zoro groan and do the same to him.

It felt better than what they had done before and Sanji regretted not listening to himself when he wanted to go any further before.

Suddenly Zoro deep-throated him and he couldn't take it anymore so he moaned around Zoro's dick for him to know he was going to cum. Zoro sucked harder which made Sanji cum in Zoro's mouth.

In addition to the sucking on his dick and groping of his balls, the sound that Sanji did when he came, was enough to push Zoro off the edge, as he came with a loud groan of his own.

Sanji pushed off of Zoro and laid beside him spread on the bed. The only sound in the room was heavy breath's.

Zoro looked at Sanji for a minute or so, before pulling him towards his chest and putting his arms around him.

''Oi, let me go, we're all sticky, it's disgusting!'' Sanji complained and tried to get off Zoro's hold on him, with no use.  
When he heard snores coming from Zoro's mouth, he decided to just fuck it all, once again, and laid his head on Zoro's chest, sleeping to the sound of Zoro's snoring. Which were oddly soothing.

**_I could get used to this._**

**This chapter is slightly longer than the others and that's good. I want them to get longer and longer.  
I hope you liked this chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am sooo sorry for updating so fucking late, I've had lots of exams and to top it all I've had the biggest writers block. I couldn't even write a single word. Hopefully a longer chapter can make it up? **

**Chapter 9**

Sanji woke up, sweaty and sticky next to a snoring marimo. He felt disgustingly dirty and the first thing he needed to do right now was get a shower. So he kicked off the blanket covering them and pulled Zoro's arm, that was on his chest, to the side. He grabbed a towel from Zoro's wardrobe and snatched a t-shirt from his pile of _only white _t-shirts. There were literally a pile of the same white t-shirt. There had to be like ten or more of them! Who needed that much of the same shirt?

He shook his head, before going in to the bathroom. He looked around for a while and nodded to himself, yosh! Zoro had a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, soap and _'__aftershave?'. _He sighed and turned on the water, putting it on warm. He stepped in and laid down in the bathtub. He closed his eyes for a second before his vision turned into a picture of Zoro.

He felt too uncomfortable, he had morning wood and he didn't know what to do. Should he, like he always do, jerk off, take a cold shower or should he wake Zoro up?

He suddenly felt horny at the thought of Zoro, but he couldn't wake Zoro up now. It was still too early.

He shook his head and groaned! He finally opted for jerking off.

His hand slid down, teasingly, towards his erection. He tried fantasising of different women, touching him and kissing him, but his vision turned to a wet Zoro. The Zoro in his fantasy had just came out of the shower, wearing only briefs. They clung onto him, perfectly if not to tight. His hair clung to his face, it got longer now.

The Zoro in his fantasy was a little bit different, he had longer hair and he had a scar that ran over his eye from the top of his forehead to his cheekbones. He looked older and more mature than the real Zoro. He looked broader.

Sanji opened his eyes and groaned. Fuck! He couldn't believe that he was imagining Zoro! But he had to admit, he was fucking hot! He slowly fluttered his eyes shut, imagining that this Zoro was touching him in different ways. Zoro's scarred hand ran down Sanji's torso and stopped right at his v-line.

Sanji's hand grabbed his erection and moaned. His vision suddenly turned into a submissive Zoro. This Zoro looked like a freshman. Zoro was, this time, wearing a school uniform that was unbuttoned. He was blushing and looking away as Sanji sucked his neck. Sanji couldn't decide which Zoro was hotter, the older Zoro or the younger one.

Then, he imagined both Zoro's. The older Zoro was behind Sanji, sucking on his neck and massaging his chest. While the younger Zoro was under Sanji.

Sanji couldn't take it anymore when he imagined the older Zoro touching his erection and the younger Zoro kissing him, so he came, spurting his cum all over the bathtub.

He breathed heavily and stood up on shaky legs. He washed himself quickly and began showering.

When he went out of the bathroom, he walked to Zoro's bed and shook the marimo so he could wake up. Zoro didn't response, he just snored louder than before. Sanji shook him harder this time but still got nothing. So, he backed away a couple of inches before bringing his foot down to Zoro's face.

Zoro's eyes snapped open and he woke up with a start. He turned around and looked at Sanji with confusion before it quickly turned into rage.

''What the hell is wrong with you,'' the green-haired idiot shouted at Sanji. Sanji glared at him, but pulled his foot back.

''I'm making breakfast, we have school and you need to wake up,'' he said sternly. Zoro opened his mouth to complain but Sanji shut it by putting his finger against it. He glared at Zoro making him swallow a lump. What was Sanji's problem?  
Did he do anything to make him mad? He couldn't remember doing anything.

Sanji left Zoro in the room to go to the kitchen. He grabbed the ingredients and started cooking.

He couldn't get his mind off of yesterday, did Zoro understand his reason? Did Zoro know that he li- that he uh, lik-, fuck he can't even think about it. It seems so surreal. How the hell did Zoro _attract _him?

He was a guy for god's sake! He was a _ladies man _, he didn't even _like _guys.

What if Zoro didn't even know that he _attracted Sanji? _What if he thinks Sanji wants it because of some sort of release? Or, what if Zoro only wanted it because of some release? Sanji surely couldn't handle the idea of Zoro not uhh, wanting him back in _that _sort of way?

He was interrupted when tan arms sneaked around his waist and he was pulled into a warm embrace. A marimo-head was put on his neck, kissing it slowly. He turned around and looked at Zoro, raising his eyebrow as in asking _'what?'._

Zoro only kissed him on the lips softly making Sanji's eyes widen., who knew Zoro could be that gentle? Zoro, then, put his hand on Sanji's waist making him gasp.

Zoro took advantage of Sanji's gasp and slid his tounge inside. They kissed for a bit, with Zoro massaging Sanji's sides slowly. When they broke apart, Zoro laid his forehead against Sanji's.

Sanji felt dumb for even thinking about that Zoro would be like that, no one did something this intimate just for sex.

''Soo,'' Zoro decided to break the silence. ''Why, exactly were you sulking yesterday?''

Sanji looked at Zoro shocked, he really was dense, huh? Sanji thought that he would have caught on by now. He didn't know if he should tell the marimo that he was- uh, that he didn't like the idea of Zoro with that woman. The marimo-head might make fun of him and accuse him of being jealous (which he weren't!).

Sanji finally decided to be honest and just tell him, so he did.

''I, uhh, I didn't like, uhh, that you were, uhh, fighting and, uuhh talkingtothatwoman.'' Sanji hated the way he rushed, he didn't want to seem like he was shy or something. He felt like punching the moron on the face for making him feel like this, if he even would punch him. Instead of punching, he could kick him. That's something his _very _good at.

He wanted to kick him _even more _when he started chuckling.

He glared at him and opened his mouth to speak but got cut off by the said man.

''So, you saying you were jealous?'' Zoro mused with a smirk on his face. Oh, how he hated that smirk.

''No! Of course I wasn't and even if I was, I'm pretty sure you were jealous too! Of all the woman surrounding me!'' Sanji shouted at Zoro feeling anxious. He waited for an answer but when he got one, it wasn't what he wanted at all!

''Psst, yeah right. I'm sure, pretty sure actually, that I wasn't the slightest bit jealous of any _women_''  
Sanji thought he heard him emphasize on the word ''women'' but he ignored it for now, probably nothing and he just wanted to make sure he heard right.

Zoro wasn't jealous? Even the slightest bit? Didn't he care about the fact that the women were flirting with Sanji? Sanji doesn't want to seem like a high-school girl but he couldn't help but feel, well, disappointed.  
Didn't he care about the fact that he was flirting back?

Sanji didn't want to admit it, but he was feeling hurt. He didn't like the fact that he was the only one jealous. Yeah, he admits it, he was jealous.

When he tries to sneak out of Zoro's hug, the moron only held him harder and said ;

''Maybe I wasn't jealous of the women, that doesn't mean that I liked the fact that your fucking ''friend'' _Gin _was rubbing his fucking hand up and down your arm and was smiling like a weirdo that had just won the lottery!'' The marimo said, well more like growled possessively, as he pulled Sanji closer to him.

Sanji got shocked when he heard Zoro, the marimo was jealous of _Gin? _Gin of all people? He couldn't help but snicker, but stopped when he saw Zoro looking at him in a way that says _''I'm going to say I love you now'' _and Sanji didn't know if he could handle that. But instead Zoro asked a simple question,

_'So, are we dating now?' _

Zoro was still waiting for him to answer the question but Sanji didn't know what to say! Should he say yes? Should he say no? He wanted to date Zoro, but what if Zoro was an unromantic bastard? What would the ladies say if they found out he was dating a guy?

He decided to screw that for now.

''No, of course not,'' he waited for the marimo's reaction, but the idiot didn't have one for a while. His face was completely blank.

But then, his reaction turned into an upset one before it turned, yet again, into an angry one. Before the idiot could open his big mouth, Sanji continued talking ;

''You have to take me on a date that you've planned, _all by your self, _with no help, so I can see if you're worthy of being my boyfriend,'' he said it with a smirk on his face. Zoro looked at Sanji in disbelief but he didn't say anything. He just shook his head and sat down on a chair beside to the table. He looked at Sanji expectantly, waiting for him to bring breakfast.

Sanji put the pancakes on the table and sat next to Zoro.

They ate in silence, before going up and washing their hands. Sanji put away the dishes, he could clean them later, before he put on his shoes and jacket. He turned around and waited for Zoro to come, only to see that the marimo was waiting for him.

Again, the walk to school was only filled with sounds of cars and people chattering around them.

They entered the door to school and went their separate ways. Sanji went to Candy-chan and Law, while Zoro went to Yusako and Johnny.

School was, as always, boring. Zoro thought he might die of boredom someday.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous. He didn't know where he could possibly take Sanji on a date. He didn't want to take him to the restaurant or the movies, because that was too unoriginal. He wanted to shock Sanji, show him that he was, even more, worthy to be his boyfriend.

He usually don't do stuff like this, all the romantic crap, but Sanji liked things like that and he wanted to make sure that Sanji didn't think of him than anyting less than a 'worthy boyfriend''.

This was a challenge Zoro was planning to win.

That's why, when he came home, he started by going to a store. He bought sandwiches, chocolate cookies, onigiri and other small stuff. He could only hope that Sanji at least had the same taste in food like him. When he had bought them all, he tried remembering places in the town where nobody would be.

He suddenly remembered his favorite place to go when he needed to train or meditate, that place would be perfect.

Now, the only thing Zoro needed was to prepare everything. The food, the blanket, the place, and the clothes.

That wouldn't be too easy.

Sanji was so excited, he was almost running home. He had to stay later than usual because Ivankov, his home economics teacher, wanted to talk to him about some competition in cooking. But he would think about that later, right now the only thing that was on his mind was Zoro.

He rushed home and opened the door. He looked around for a while, trying to find Zoro, but he didn't see anyone in there. When he started walking to the bedroom, he was stopped by the arm. Zoro, who held his arm, turned him around and planted his lips on Sanji's.

At first, Sanji was shocked and couldn't move, before he moved his lips against Zoro's.

When they parted, Sanji couldn't help but smile and look away. His face turned red when Zoro leant towards him and he could feel Zoro's breath on his ear.

''Go and get changed to this...Sanji,'' Zoro handed over a bag and Sanji took them with shaky hands. Zoro's voice when he said his name was killing him. He bit his lip, before rushing in to the bedroom.

He opened the bag and looked inside. There was a plaid shirt, a v t-shirt and jeans. The plaid shirt was a dark colour red/blue and the t-shirt was white. Sanji tried not to think about the fact that _Zoro _of all people bought him clothes for a **date **they were going to. A date! With Zoro!

Sanji put on his clothes as fast as he could and went outside, he saw Zoro waiting for him by the front door.

They went out as soon as Sanji was there and they started walking. Sanji didn't know why he was feeling giddy, he had been on dates plenty of times, but he had never felt like this. He was excited and literally couldn't wait for them to arrive, at whatever place they were going to.

The walk there was awkward and only filled with ''don't get us lost', ''I won't'' and grunts. Sanji looked to the side and felt his face turn really hot. He was blushing. They hadn't even done anything but the thought of being on a date with Zoro made him blush.

''We're here,'' Zoro suddenly said, breaking the silence. Sanji looked up and saw that they were standing on top of a cliff. He hadn't noticed that they walked up? Weird. He looked around for a bit, seeing trees and flowers. There was also a nice view, the water beneath them looked crystallising blue.

He glanced at Zoro and watched him, as he was laying down a blanket on the ground. The marimo-head took the basket he had bringed with him. Sanji's eyes widened when he saw Zoro take out various of snacks. Onigiri, sandwiches, chocolate cookies, strawberry etc. He had really outdone himself, Sanji wasn't sure what came more of a shock to him. That he and Zoro was on a date or that Zoro had gone all out preparing for the date.

When the swordsman was done putting everything on the blanket, he stood up and walked towards Sanji. He took his head and pulled him to the blanket and sat him down. Zoro sat down beside him, stretching his long legs, before looking at Sanji and smiled.

Sanji was shocked to see the genuine smile on the marimo's face, and felt his cheeks start to burn.

Zoro chuckled lowly, before sitting cross-legged and reached out for the sandwiches. He took one and gave one to Sanji. Sanji took it wearily and stared at it for a while, not sure if he should eat it or not. He decided to, once and for all, try it out. He took a bite, and chewed slowly. It wasn't as good as Sanji's sandwiches, if he could say so, but it wasn't bad. At least it was edible.

He ate it slowly, while glancing at Zoro every few seconds to see if he had any facial expressions. What now?

Zoro suddenly took a strawberry, dipped it in chocolate, and faced Sanji. He quickly took the sandwich from Sanji's mouth and replaced it with the strawberry. Then, he put his lips against Sanji's and plunged his tounge in his mouth. Zoro continued roaming his tounge inside Sanji's tounge, licking the chocolate, before he pulled away.

Sanji's face got even redder than before, which he didn't think was possible. He glimpsed at Zoro and saw that the marimo was smirking, while licking his lips sensually.

Sanji quickly turned around and stuffed his mouth with cookies. He was irritated that he was acting like some high-school girl on a date with her crush. It was embarrassing! He was a man or god's sake, he doesn't blush!

But even so, the thought of being on a date with Zoro still made his cheeks burn. It felt to surreal.

When they were done eating, Sanji once again, turned around to face Zoro. He rose his eyebrow, as in to say _''Now what?''_

Zoro didn't answer at first, he just pulled the snacks inside the basket and laid it on the grass beside them. He then, turned around and stared at him, before saying.

''So, since we don't know that much about each other, we could ask each other questions. Like, you could begin with asking something and I'll answer then, vice versa,'' Sanji thought about it for a while, before coming to the conclusion that it was a really good idea. They didn't really know _that _much about each other.

''Okay then, I'll start,'' Sanji begun saying. He was curious about a lot of things, but he wanted to start it off with random questions.

They threw questions at each other, random questions. Like what's your favourite color? Favourite food, animal, etc.

Then it was Sanji's turn to ask again.

''Why do you want to be a the best swordsman? Any particular reason?''

Zoro looked as if it was a hard question to answer, so Sanji opened his mouth to say that Zoro didn't need to answer, but got cut off.

''So, what the others know, is that I promised Kuina that I would become the strongest and that's partially the truth. But there's also another reason. When I was a kid, my parents died early with my uncle and his wife. They died in a car-accident. After that, me and my cousin Perona lived alone in the woods. People tried to find us but we didn't want to live in an orphanage. It was dangerous in the woods for two small kids. When Perona got hurt one day, I promised her that I would always protect her no matter what. So I promised her that I would become really strong, the strongest in the world. But wanting to be the best **swordsman **is really just a coincidence since I saw that swordsmen were really strong. That's when I promised Kuina.''

Sanji wasn't expecting such a long answer when he asked, so he was surprised. He didn't think that Zoro was ready to answer him that. They hadn't been _''dormmates'' _that long. Sanji nodded and signed to Zoro to ask. He didn't really know what to say.

''Why do _you _want to be a cook?'' Such an original question. But Sanji wasn't going to complain, he sucked in a breath and answered.

''When I was young, my dad used to be a cook. I used to watch him and was always imagining that it was me in his place. Sometimes when I was going to sleep, he read me a story called ''all blue'' and ever since I've always wanted to go there. Then, when my parents died, I met Zeff on a ship I was working on. The ship sunk and no one except for me and Zeff survived. But we got stuck on a rocky island. He had the same dream as me and he helped me realized that this is everything I've always wanted to do. Screw what others thought of me.''

Sanji answered him truthfully, but he doesn't think that he's ready enough to tell him about starving. Maybe he'll be ready some other day.

Sanji suddenly got a really good idea to make the mood lighter. He knew what he was going to ask and it was going to be great! He couldn't wait for an answer.

''Why do you like me?'' Sanji asked smirking at Zoro's embarrassed face. This was going to be sweet!

He saw Zoro open his mouth, but quickly closing it.

''What? To embarrassed to ans-'' Sanji got cut off by Zoro.

''You were - You are, different and I guess I've always liked different.'' Zoro blushed harder with every passing word, but Sanji only encouraged him to continue. He liked the fact that Zoro was blushing because of him.

_''_Nobody has ever dared to step up against me in school or even anywhere. It rarely happens. So, obviously, I was surprised that you was the one who changed that. You stood up against me and didn't back down for one second. I had to say I was surpised that I didn't win you immediately, you don't really look like someone who could beat me. But looks can be decieving, you might not look like one, but you're a badass. You can, literally, kick ass. I'm not saying you're skinny, you aren't, but you're lean and slender. All of a sudden, I felt excited everytime we fought. I looked forward to our fights everyday. I started insulting you more and more so you would get angry and fight. That's the only way I could get your attention. At first, I thought it was just because of the fighting and that I could fight you equally. But then, I started notice other stuff about you like..,''

M stopped and turned away from C not wanting C to see how embarrassed he really was. He took a deep breath and continued.

''Like your eyes, your smile, your hair, the way you looked everytime you had a cooking competetion and the school had to watch it, the way you looked when you were embarrassed or nervous, your body. I started notice stuff I usually don't care about. That's when I knew that I liked you.''

Zoro looked away when he finished, trying to hide his embarrassment. Sanji, who was also red in the face from the confession, was speechless. He didn't know what to do after a confession like that. It was the first time he had ever gotten a confession that was like that. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Zoro stood up and yanked Sanji up with him. Sanji looked at Zoro in confusion and opened his mouth to complain but closed it before saying anything. He told Sanji to take off his shirt. Sanji looked at him in shock before coming to his senses and asked him '**why'.**

''It's not what you think,'' Sanji looked at him in suspicion, but complied.

Then, he asked Sanji to take off everything except for his underwear. Sanji was going to object this time, but again he got cut off by Zoro. But this time it wasn't because he said something, no, Zoro started taking off his clothes slowly. Sanji blushed and took off his clothe too.

When they were only in their underwear, Zoro pulled Sanji in and hugged him tightly. He dragged then near the edge of the cliff and said ;

''Hold on to me, really tight, okay?'' Sanji looked at him with bewilderment, but did as he said.

''1'' He tried to find out what he was doing.

''2'' He looked at Zoro and then looked at the water beneath them as his eyes started to widen.

''3''

''No- OI d-don't do i-''

He shouted as Zoro jumped off the cliff into the freezing water.

Sanji clung onto Zoro, never letting go until they reached the surface.

**Hope you like the chapter! Review, follow or favourite xD **


End file.
